To Upset Luffy
by Aifos
Summary: Zoro is angry at Robin because she has upset Luffy. What has she actually done?
1. Chapter 1

TO UPSET LUFFY

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or its characters in it in any way.

-----Chapter 1-----

She was a master at this, at hiding her true feelings. The dark-haired archaeologist put on a poker face as cold and motionless as the sword that was pointed to her throat. She had to be good at it. It had been her only way to survive those horrible ten years. She easily put on an unaffected look, when she actually wanted to drop to the floor and let her tears fall to the wet deck. Her skill came from over ten years of unwanted training, but this was different. Other feelings filled her mind. Instead of hate and frustration there were guilt and shame.

"You bitch! How could you!" The aggravated swordsman roared at her. A shade of sadness swept over her face, but only for an instant.

"Stop it Zoro. You don't even know what she has done." said the navigator wile walking up beside the older women.

"Just look at Luffy, the way he's acting, it has to be something bad enough to punish her by cutting her head of!" He shot back at the redhead, a finger pointing wildly at the kitchen door.

"Robin-chan wold never do something that bad! Luffy is just being a baby." Sanji pushed the sword away with his foot.

"What do you know shitty love-cook?"

"I trust the ladies." The cook said with a proud look. He smirked at Zoro's angry face.

"Baka!" he smirked back and tightened the grip on his sword. "I knew something like this would happen, that's why I never trusted her in the first place."

"I've already told you to knock it of. We don't need you to-"Nami was cut of in the middle of the sentence by the kitchen door opening. They all froze to look up at Luffy as he stepped out in the calm rain. He wasn't wearing his hat, but his head hung down so his face wasn't to be seen. The captain walked down the stairs not noticing them until they were right in front of him.

"Oh, hi guys." he said with a half-hearted smile, one that didn't really reach to his eyes. An uneasy silence fell upon the crew. The only thing that showed that time was moving were the captain's dry clothes growing darker from the soft rain. The tense feeling lasted until Luffy noticed Robin standing behind the cook, looking as blank as she could. His eyes were sharp when they met hers. He was upset, that did show, but was he actually hurt?

"I trusted you, Robin." He said in a low voice before walking past them to go and sit on the sheep head.

"So, you really did do something to him." came from the sharpshooter after another long silence. Everyone's eyes were still on the captain, no one noticed the guilt that was in the archaeologist's eyes as she closed them in shame.

-----TBC?-----

So, what did you think? It's ok to flame me a little, but tell me why. If my grammar or spelling is wrong, please tell me!

If you want to know what Robin has done, REVIEW! If it looks like you want to read a next (and I suppose final) chapter, it will have a bit less anger and a bit humour in it.

Review, but go easy on those things that isn't grammar or spelling, it's my first fanfic ever. If you don't want to go easy, review anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

TO UPSET LUFFY

Disclaimer: I still don't own One Piece or its characters in it in any way.

-----Chapter 2-----

As night fell the soft rain became a cloudburst. The crew was gathered around the table in the kitchen. Sanji put a cup of hot tea in front of the captain, who was wrapped in a warm blanket.

"You're going to catch a cold, Luffy. There was no reason to sit out there in the rain and get all freezing." Chopper said while trying to push a spoon of brown liquid into Luffy's mouth. Luffy turned his head away, still looking upset. Robin sat at the far end of the table, her eyes down on the cup of tea Sanji had made for her. She looked like was holding her tears, but the only one that noticed was Usopp.

"I think it's time for you two to tell us what has happened. Luffy, why are you so upset?" the sharpshooter said wile turning to his captain. Luffy lifted his head to look at him.

"She broke my h-"he was cut of by a fit of coughing. The crew was taken aback of what they almost had heard Luffy say.

"She broke your heart? I didn't know you two were having a relationship of that kind." Nami said in a surprised tone.

"So, that's why he let her join the crew so easily." Usopp said to himself.

"You crushed it!" Luffy shouted at the archeologist, totally oblivious to what the others had said. She slowly rose from her seat.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. This isn't anything like you, why are you so upset by something like that?" It was the first time they had seen her look so lost. Luffy were staring at her with anger in his face.

"Something like what?" asked the cook, but both Luffy and Robin seemed to be unaware of the question. Luffy had stood up and walked past the table. He was now standing face to face with Robin.

"Don't you realize how much it meant to me? I thought you would understand, as you me and Chopper are the only ones on this ship that has one!" Their noses were only inches apart.

"Is he talking about their devilfruit-powers?" Usopp whispered to Sanji.

"I think so." the cook whispered back, with his eyes glued to his captain and Robin.

"But, it's not like you can't use it anymore." She said while trying her best to cover her feelings. Why did she feel so guilty for something like this? It was ridiculous!

"I don't want to use it when it's all messed up." He crossed his arms and turned his back to the archeologist. She couldn't cover her frustration.

"It's not a big deal! I'm sure that I can fix it if you just let me." She reached out to grab his shoulder and turn him around.

"You'll just make it worse." His voice was low and cold. He shoved her hand away and walked out the door. Robin's eyes became glossy and she sat down again. The crew watched her as she took a sip out of her cup. Her poker face was back on, but her shoulders shivered slightly. There was a long silence as everybody waited for someone ells to start the conversation. Eventually Robin finished her tea and went to wash the cup of. Chopper stopped her as she passed his place.

"Robin, I don't get why Luffy is upset. Please explain." He begged her with his most cute and irresistible face. She gave in with a sad smile and turned back to sit on her place.

"So, what do you want to know?" everyone leaned forward to hear what this was all about.

-----TBC-----

I'm sorry! I know how irritating it is with cliffhangers, but I didn't want the chapter to be to long. I'll try to update fast.

**To those who reviewed:** I LOVE YOU! Thank you so much for reviewing! It gave me happiness with no limits. Please, keep doing that.

To WolfBane2: WRONG! Be happy and try again. ;-)

**To those who didn't review:** SHAME ON YOU! I know you're out there, because otherwise those who **did** review have to have visited my story over 20 times each. You don't need to think it's good, just review and tell me what you think. If you don't know what to think, tell me that. Or complain about the cliffhanger, just say something! So, PLEASE click the review button! PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

TO UPSET LUFFY

Disclaimer: I still don't own One Piece or its characters in it in any way.

-----Chapter 3-----

"Why is he so upset?" "What happened?" "How long have you two been having an affair?" "Have he done something to you, Robin-chan?" The questions were all at the same time. Robin let out a lungful of air and leaned back in her seat.

"I suppose I will have to tell you the whole story." she said, her face as blank as usual.

"Please, do so." said the navigator. The archaeologist turned her eyes to the sealing, thinking of how to start.

"On the last island we left they had blueberries and Sanji bought some to make a pie." she started.

"Yes, we all remember that, it smelled delicious. But Luffy ate the entire pie before anyone ells got a chance to even taste it! Usopp said in a high voice. Most of the crewmembers looked pretty annoyed at the thought of the event. Robin nodded and continued her explanation.

"Later that night I found Luffy in mine and Nami's room. It seamed like he had been sitting there and waited for me to come back. I had been up on the deck reading. At first I was surprised that he wasn't wearing anything ells then his sandals and underwear." the last words made the others eyes grow twice their regular size.

"WHAT!" everyone but Sanji said. The cook fell to the floor, looking like he was going into coma.

"It was blueberry pie. His cloths were almost covered in it. He had tried to wash it of, but needed help with it. The only ones that weren't mad at him because of the pie were me and Zoro. After the failed attempt Zoro made to help him, he came to ask me." She reached out to grab the teapot and refill her cup. Nami was smiling again, but said in a very serious way.

"But, I still don't understand why Luffy is so upset." Robin took a sip of her tea.

"I was just getting to that. Don't be so inpatient." She put down the cup and continued.

"I said I would help him. I was still carrying a big pile of books, so I went to put it on my desk. Just as I put down the books I heard a crunching sound and Luffy started screaming. I didn't get the words, but he was really upset. It seamed like I had put my pile of books right on top of his straw hat." She was cut of by tea and alcohol that was spitted out into the air, most of it got spayed in the archaeologist face. Nami and Zoro, who now had emptied their mouths, started yelling at her. They looked like she just had told them she accidentally killed their captain.

"YOU DAMAGED HIS HAT! For this I'll have to slice you into shreds!" Zoro roared, but he was held back by Sanji and Usopp.

"That hat means everything for him! Why didn't he kill you!" Nami said in a high-pitched voice. Robin looked shocked by their reaction.

"Well, he did try, but I put him to sleep with one of Chopper's syringes. Why is that hat so important to him?" her voice was a bit shaky, you could tell that she didn't make a big effort to hide her feelings any longer. The crew calmed down and confiscated the swordsman's swords. Once they all sat together again, a silence fell. They looked at each other and waited for someone to explain why that particular piece of clothing was so important to their captain. Almost a minute went before someone spoke.

"Isn't there anyone that knows?" Usopp whispered.

"I think it belonged to someone, but I don't know who. I thought Zoro knew more." Nami said.

"Well, I was the first one of us that met him, but I don't know more then you, Nami. Though, after seeing how he acts about it, I'm sure that he loves it as much as a swordsman loves his swords, if not more." Zoro said while trying to take his weapons back from the cook. They all thought about it for a wile. As robin finished her second cup of tea she spoke.

"It wouldn't be impossible to repair it, but Luffy doesn't seem to want to do that."

"He's just a child, he will soon forget all about it." Sanji said with a puff of smoke.

"He's NOT a child!" Zoro tore his swords back from the cook and gave him an angry stare.

"Whatever." The blond turned away to talk to Nami.

"Do you think we should ask him about the hat, Nami-san?"

"I don't know. Let's see what he's like tomorrow."

-----TBC?-----

I'm sorry again! I didn't want you to wait (but maybe you didn't care). I don't have any excuse for waiting so long with updating, except homework, but the most of us have dose to survive from.

It seams like you all figured it out that it was the hat. Maybe I made it to obvious. Tell me what you think.

I'm not sure if there will be a -chapter 4-. This story is getting boring and I have other ideas on fics I want to write. Tell me if you want an other chapter. Tell me everything, what you think, what you like, what you dislike, if I made any spelling or grammar errors and what color is on your toothbrush. I especially want to know the last one. REVIEW, PLEASE!


End file.
